


My Heart is beating for you

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Learning Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid is nicknamed "Hockey Robot" but he is not a robot, he is human and have feelings for Geno since many years.<br/>And Sid begun to learn Russian for talk with him in Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is beating for you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while i was little bored in class (sometimes learn Chinese & Russian can be boring, and when i add also Japanese sometimes and that i know some sentence i can be bored).
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid is nicknamed "hockey robot" or "hockey robot man" by a lot of people but this is not the case. He is not a robot and he is someone who has feelings and has a heart, he has very strong feelings for one of his teammates who is Geno.

He started learning Russian because of him , because he hopes that one day he can be able to understand when Geno speaks Russian (and answer him), also that he can be stuff in Russia with him and also to understand his parents.

One day, Geno came to the house of Sid while he was working with his tablet and books to learn Russian.

"Sid, you learn Russian?" asked Geno

"Da" Sid replied, he could answer yes to him in Russian.

"It's great, Sid"

"Yes, even if it is not easy, but I'm working hard"

"Need me to help you learn the language?" Geno asked all happy

Seeing Geno who was all happy, Sid could not refused and said "Yes I would like"

It since that day, Geno helped Sid to learn Russian, and then little by little after Geno told Sid to come home and they watched together "Sesame Street" or series or movies in Russian to help Sid.

For Geno the fact that Sid was learning Russian was a good thing he was happy to know that, for years he hoped that Sid could learn the language and that they can talk in Russian, and that perhaps he could understand his feelings in his own language. Geno has feelings for Sid for many years.

Some time later, after a movie, Geno has asked Sid "There is a particular reason why you want to learn Russian? You are trying to make a good impression at someone?"

Sid was blushing "Yes"

From almost the beginning where they were watching movies, they were hugging when they were on the sofa. So they were very, very close.

"I hope this person will be okay with you and will tell you that you had a good teacher" Geno have said, he was quite a little sad because he was thinking that he had never a chance and that the person is not him.

"You are a good teacher, and a wonderful friend Zhenya" says Sid

It'swas the first time that Sid tells of Geno the word "Zhenya".

And after this Sid kissed Geno, Geno returns the kiss.  
When they have stopped to kiss for have air.

Sid says to Geno "You are the reason for why I learn Russian"

"Sid"

"I have feelings for you for many years and I really wanted to learn your language to talk with you in Russian, tell you that "I love you" in Russian and also maybe go with you in Russia and talk with your family"

They kissed again

"You love me?" Said Geno

"Yes, I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed again and then they go to the bed and they have made love.

Sid continued to learn Russian after this, Geno was so happy for this. Sometimes in the locker room they talked in Russian, some were surprised by Sid talking in Russian (the French Canadiens have come see Sid after this and asked why he talk Russian Now, Sid have answered to them that he have learn Russian because he is with Geno, they were happy for them). Now also he understands what Ovi could say during games. And when Sid has answered back to Ovi (he was surprised, after the game he had a talk with Geno, where he didn't have denied that he was with Sid).

During the off-season, they go together in Russia, where Sid have seen the parents of Geno officially as a boyfriend. They were happy for them, even if outside the house they were just friend for not have a problem.

At the end of the holiday Sid say to Geno "I love you" in Russian.

**END**

 


End file.
